(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to suspension devices, and more specifically to a suspension device for a hand tool such as screwdriver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various anti-theft packagings of hand tools for hanging on a display rack have already been disclosed by quite a few patents. However, most of these devices are applicable only to ratchets or two-piece hand tools such as pliers. For one-piece tools such as screwdrivers that have a long rod extended out of a handle, as they are difficult to position and to fix, an adequate packaging is still not available. It is therefore that most of them are still housed completely inside a plastic case, as shown in FIG. 10. This kind of packaging prevents a buyer from physically tryout the tool. It is also difficult for a buyer to judge whether the tool's dimension meets his or her requirement. As such, there is a need for a suitable packaging for screwdrivers or similar hand tools that not only allows a buyer to examine the tools directly but also reduce the risk of theft when they are showcased on a display rack.